The overall objective is to further define the site and mechanism of the positive inotropic and the arrhythmic (toxic) effect of digitalis, to determine whether digitalis treatment results in a change in the rate of synthesis of NA-K-ATPase in the heart, and to continue to study the properties of new digitaloids and the interaction of digitaloids with membranes.